


Handcuff Challenge: Supercorp Style

by silent12reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daleks - Freeform, F/F, Humor, a little crossover with doctor who, handcuff challenge, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent12reader/pseuds/silent12reader
Summary: “What do you mean you can’t do anything? You’re Supergirl!”orLena finds herself handcuffed to Supergirl with some alien technology strong enough that not even Supergirl can do anything to break it. Little did she know, Supergirl’s only pretending she can’t do anything about it so she can spend time with Lena and eventually gain her trust back. If only it was that easy.or the Handcuff Challenge no one asked for





	Handcuff Challenge: Supercorp Style

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching some Handcuff Challenge and I originally thought of this before Season 3 was over. And was too lazy to finish it.
> 
> Winn hasn't left yet. Mon El though is gone. Alex is the new Director. Probably happened post-Season 3, pre-Season 4??

Everything was great until it wasn’t.

An alien from an unknown planet came crashing into National City just few minutes before lunch, so Kara was pissed and wished nothing more than to wrap the current scenario up quickly.

She’s looking forward to her lunch with Lena all week. Given that her alter ego is not in good terms with her sweet friend, she had made it her life goal (at the moment) to strengthen the _existing_ friendship. (that ‘we don’t have a friendship, Supergirl’ really stung)

She’s running out of excuses on seeing Lena as Supergirl – she’s gonna admit that patrolling, and _insisting that there is crisis_ near Lena’s place, and work places everyday _at the exact time_ that Lena would be there is not very subtle. And okay, maybe she even tried asking Lena to _talk_ over coffee or _something…_ but was quickly declined, not without looking at her like she had grown another head. And yes! That time when someone was interviewing her and said something about – she couldn’t even remember what it was!! But she responded with, ‘Yes, I do think Miss Luthor is an outstanding citizen of National City and I appreciate everything that she has done, and will still be doing.’, flashes her winning smile then couldn’t fly out there any faster – didn’t do anything better.

She feels like if Lena can file a restraining order, she probably will.

Kara figured if she’s not making any progress as Supergirl, she might as well try as Kara Danvers. Lena loves Kara. Lena _trusts_ Kara.

So maybe a few good words from Kara, and Supergirl can find her way back into Lena’s good sides. Right?

But no. Unknown alien specie come intruding in just as she was about to stand up from her desk. _Literally_ about to stand up. Like the unwanted specie knew that was the worst time to make an entrance.

The alien came with a small pod. You’d think by now, they could’ve at least get a warning if _anything_ is coming through the Earth’s atmosphere.

As the smoke from the crash expands through the vicinity of its landing, the door opens and laser comes out of the pod.

Explosions. Everywhere.

Then ‘Delete’ was heard repeatedly through the screams of the crown.

Supergirl comes into the scene, with the DEO following closeby. She momentarily forgets about her grumbling stomach and focus on the problem at hand. The alien was clad with armor, all grey except for its eyes glowing blue.

She doesn’t even have time to assess the situation or think if she even is familiar with the being in front of her as the alien started blasting laser everywhere. With a huff, she speeds her way towards the alien.

* * *

Daleks.

Daleks of the planet Skaro.

Apparently, they were alien warrior race with only one purpose in life: destroy.

Aside from that, they have no idea what to do with it.

Lena begrudgingly helps Winn into assessing the alien technology. Apparently, Alex the new Director of DEO thinks she can now be buddy-buddies with Lena.

Supergirl has managed to score a good blow into the alien’s armor. She didn’t expect it to blow up in pieces though. _Like it was that easy._ Anyway, no one is complaining. (Or maybe she really was in no mood to play nice a while ago so she maybe have been a little rough.)

Looking closely, the alien might as well be a robot. The armor was empty inside except for wires and a glowing core at the center of its chest. They concluded it probably is its power source.

Suddenly the core lights up and scattered pieces started shaking. Alarmed, Alex starts to draw her gun preparing for anything.

No one expected though the pieces to start moving.

The arm piece went directly to Lena’s wrist. At this, Supergirl went as fast as she could near Lena to remove the piece. Sensing another flesh, the metal adjusted itself and attach its other half to Supergirl’s wrist linking the two together.

The pieces stopped moving. Supergirl and Lena looked slowly to each other from their now tied wrists.

Nobody said anything.

Lena recovered first and tried to remove the piece on her right wrist, but to no avail. Supergirl quickly shakes her head and tries to do the same. But the lock was shut.

“I can’t.” She said, turning to Winn asking him to do something.

“What do you mean you can’t do anything? You’re Supergirl! You’ve fought with it a little while back and barely break a sweat! Clearly you can get us out of here!”

Kara fights back the unnerving thought threatening to resurface as she feels the coldness from Lena’s voice. As if being handcuffed to her is the worst thing that can ever happen to Lena. “It was easy when I don’t have to worry about breaking anything else but it!”

“Well, let’s not pretend you wouldn’t jump to accidentally breaking a Luthor.”

Silence.

James comes to calm everything down.

And Kara feels that unfamiliar feeling again watching Lena’s face change to complete 180 when she turns to James, her eyes full of worry. She’s not used to this. Being the receiving end of Lena’s defensiveness.

She needs to make it right.

She looks at their now handcuffed hands. Maybe she can use her heat vision and break it without hurting Lena? Or freeze it so she can break it like ice? But the only thing she can remember is how she blasted the poor alien into pieces just a little while back, like she wasn’t even trying. She couldn’t bare the thought of doing anything to Lena. She wanted her to feel safe with her again.

She looks back at Winn who shrugs carelessly and says, “it’s not like this came with a manual”

Alex then says, “Okay look. We have the greatest minds in the room. I’m sure we can figure this out.”

Suddenly, Supergirl thought maybe this is it. Maybe if they spend time together, albeit being handcuffed together and not by choice, maybe Lena can see that she doesn’t mean any harm? And that Lena and her can be friends!

Not that she and Lena aren’t friends already… Lena trusts _Kara._

Oh…

_Oh…_

How is she gonna hide her identity now? What if Lena calls Kara… _about their lunch!!_ And Kara can’t pick up the phone? And Lena loses trust in Kara too?

“Hey. Supergirl.” Alex interrupts her inner struggle.

“Hmm”

“Keep it together, okay?”

* * *

Suffice to say, the next hour was spent with arguing back and forth.

with Supergirl trying to help, and Lena saying, 'Unless you're willing to try using any of your powers--"

"I'm looking out for you! What happens when your hand explodes along with it?"

"I'll handle that when we come to that!"

"Or, I don't know. Maybe we could just avoid--"

They stop when their stomach grumbles.

"Can we have a break? It's... oh wow. 2:21." Winn pleads. Alex nods.

Supergirl actually turns away a bit from Lena. Clearing her throat, “Have you eaten?”

“I’m supposed to have lunch with Kara.”

“Oh.”

"Don't worry. I'll call her and say you're... caught up with something?" James offers. Lena squeezes his arms appreciatively.

* * *

Things were moving slowly on the handcuff. But her relationship with Lena? Oh yes. So much. Lena is tolerating her, and even though she still has her guards up, she can feel Lena easing down a little bit.

She smiles at the thought.

They talked about Supergirl's mom, her family, Krypton. -- Things she never thought she could share with Lena. Maybe what happened to Sam helped. 

Progress.

She ignores the pang of guilt peering its ugly head as Winn and Lena continues to throw ideas towards each other on how they can figure out the alien technology.

Maybe she purposedly miss hitting it a while back when the actually tried something. And maybe it could’ve worked. But she and Lena are having a great time! If they get separated now, she wouldn’t have any excuse to talking to Lena… (as Supergirl)

Her thoughts were interrupted when she hears someone clearing their throat. She looks up and meets Jonn’s disapproving look.

_Great._

He narrows his eyes at her, clearly had read it all.

She pouts uncharacteristically, and hopes Jonn doesn’t say anything.

When he stands up and crosses his arm.

She pleads silently. She turns her head to her side to point at Lena, hoping the duo won’t notice her at the side.

(Yes. She’s been awkwardly standing at the side as Lena and Winn talks, acting like child waiting for her parent to finish shopping)

_"I know you can hear me, Kara", she hears Jonn whispers from across the room._

She nods. Jonn is whispering.

_“Please Jonn. I just need more time?”_

_"You cant expect her to trust you by lying to her."_

_"She doesn’t have to know? I’ll fix it later, I promise."_

Jonn just gave her a stern look.

_"At the end of the day! Please?”_

_This isn’t right. It’s unfair for her._

Kara pleads, “Please Jonn”

Alex comes to Jonn and Kara could swear she stopped breathing

Alex will definitely be mad at her. Maybe not as much as Lena would be when Alex stroms in here demanding that she destroy the handcuff.

“What’s wrong?”

They were talking now and Kara is focusing on hearing what they’re saying.

She feels another tug on her left arm and she finally looks to her left.

She sees Lena looking at Jonn and Alex and Kara is sure she’s made everything worse.

“I really hope there’s no crisis elsewhere ‘cause there is _no_ way you’re bringing me into a fight.” Lena says, as she raises her eyebrow. She sees Winn perk up at the idea.

"I—

When she hears Jonn and Alex talking about something else, she sighs in relief.

“I’m just… hungry.”

“You just ate an hour ago!”

“I have a really big appetite?”

“We didn’t even do anything from then to now but stand here and talk?”

“This is just… stressing me out.”

“You don’t say”

By the look at Lena's face Kara couldn’t have retracted any faster, “Not that being with you is stressful. I just--. I meant handcuffs. It’s not really how I thought I could be spending time with you, is all. You’re a great company Lena. Really.”

Lena ignores her and goes back to Winn.

She looks sadly at Winn, and Winn just says, “We'll come up with something.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be humor-ish. I tried.


End file.
